Midnight Soul
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Years have passed since Bella was changed, became Pregnant and gave birth to the newest Cullen. What happens though when Life for their daughter is about to repeat their history?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:**_ **Years have passed since Bella was changed, became Pregnant and gave birth to the newest Cullen. What happens though when Life for their daughter is about to repeat their history?**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 1:** _**The Break of Dawn**_

**My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today**

**I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere**

**Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance**

**~ Second Chance by Shinedown.  
**

* * *

This is my story; the story of Aurora Alice Cullen, the daughter of two vampires. My life began for me on September 19th 2006, five months after my mother and fathers honeymoon and wedding. To say I was a shock would be a understatement. Vampires are dead creatures, we walk, we talk, and we are inhumanly speedy, strong, and beautiful but our bodies do not pump blood and out hearts do not beat.

The Vampire legend portrays us as Strong, beautiful creatures that live only on the blood of Humans. For the most part they are right, but who ever said we only had human blood as a choice? As for the things about sleeping In coffins, or dyeing from a stake through the heart? Well I have news for you; this is not Buffy the vampire slayer! True we can't go out in the sun, but not because it hurts us but because we 'sparkle' in it.

The only thing that can kill a vampire is tearing us to shreds then setting us on fire, and then the only things strong enough to do that is a werewolf, or another vampire. I'm getting off track though; this isn't about the history of Vampires or Werewolves but me; not to sound vane or anything.

When I was born I was born half human, and half vampire, hence I grew at a fast rate. By the time I Was five, I looked 10 and when I was ten I looked 15. As a result I never went to school at least not until now, but that is a completely different topic we will get to latter. When I hit Thirteen, though I looked about 18 (that was when my aging stopped.), I stopped aging and the venom in my body, which is what a vampire uses to turn someone, began to change me into a full Vampire. Not that I minded, but the looks on my parents faces where of shock, disbelief and sadness; not surprising, I always had a feeling they wanted me to stay half human - I would have for Anthony.

It's been years now, Seventeen years, making me…thirty years old, in an 18 year old body. I've been through school twice and through collage once, and now my family, (Traitors!), is making me go back to high school. Of course I only agreed if they went with me, they of course complained thankfully it was grandpa who made them agree. I think he likes forcing them back into school, I know I do. My philosophy; If I'm going to be going down, I am taking every other son of a bitch with me!

Please don't tell my Mother, she is a real party popper, I Think she was taking lessons from grandma (*Shudder*). Did I ever tell you guys my name? I think I did but I'll tell you again. I'm Aurora Alice Cullen…well actually its longer then that; Aurora Renesemee Carlie Rose Alice Cullen. I think my mother had a few problems, I mean who in the world needs….1…2….5 names?

The result was that when I was 4 I put my foot down and demanded that any record of me that was not official would only have Aurora Alice Cullen. Aunt Alice was so happy that I decided to keep her name as my middle name…truthfully it just came last and I've always liked the name Alice (*Shrugs*). Any ways as a Half Vampire I had all the weaknesses as a full..except I didn't sparkle only glow. I could eat ether Blood or Food, and I much preferred Blood, food just tasted like shit to me, that didn't stop my family from shoving it down my throat.

Becoming Full Vampire was a dream come true for me. I no longer had to put up with a bed time, had to eat human food (Against my will!), and I finally had a power or should I say two powers. I'll get too that latter, like I said before, to be a full vampire was a gift that was until I lost control of my blood lust and left home for almost a full two years. In those times I was what is known as a Wild Vampire, a vampire who drinks human blood.

My family looked for me but never found me until I found them. It was almost my fifteenth birthday and I had feed off a Human girl, about Seven and the way she looked at me, so betrayed, so innocent. It made me realise that I had become what I promised I'd never become, A Monster. I returned home on my mother's birthday, which is a week before mine, and broke down in sobs.

It was the following three years after that my family became what a family should be, I Am still not over that but I try to leave it in the past, Jasper was the one who helped me the most, having been a wild vampire for years before meeting Alice and the Cullen's. My father was help also, much to my surprise and another person, someone who I thought hated my kind. Jacob black, he was mated to a human, a girl named Jessica Stanley and they had come over for my birthday a year after I returned.

Things where fine until I caught the wife of their daughter, Izabella Jasmine Black. It took all my self control to stop myself from eating her. Thankfully Jacob got the hint that I was struggling and got Iza out of their thirty minutes latter. Iza is still my friend today, but even know she smells divine. I have not seen her in Almost Fifteen years though, and Mom and they think she is my singer…I think she is ONE of my singers. I mean who ever said you can't have two? No one, any ways Iza is now Seventeen as when we meet she was a baby, not even at two days old.

Any ways, my powers are I can read minds like my father, though I only got to read the mind of those nor within 7 miles, Fifteen years ago, before that my only power was Illusions. I could make anyone believe anything, which helped when it was sunny, in other words I could make us appear to glow in the sun instead of Sparkly. Other then that I could make people think there was two or more of me and that was about it. I couldn't really do too much to our appearances and the power held a bit of resistance against Vampires.

Before today, which is January 25 2036, my family has decided Alaska is a no go any longer and we should move again. Three guesses where; yep, that's right Forks. Can't wait to see how this goes.

* * *

**A/N:** _**Sorry you guys, I usually don't start new stories when one is going as well as Sacred Twilight is, but this idea has been bugging the crap out of me for a week so here it is, Aurora Cullen. Please read Soul search to understand and please...Review.  
**_


	2. Back track

Dear Readers,

As of today I will be returning to work on Midnight soul, but before I do I will be making another story that will tell the story of Rory's life Until now. The story will be called Soul search, and will be posted some time today. It probably wont be very long 20 some chapters and then I probably will be back to finishing Sacred Twilight. Please do not fret as Midnight soul will be continued even if it takes me a month.

Pictures of the cast will be up before long.

Thank you,

Lily


	3. Back Track II

Dear Readers,

Midnight soul and Soul Search are not getting as much feed back as they could be getting. I understand that everyone has a life outside of fanfiction, some more then others, but as of right now their are 200 some people reading Midnight soul which only had a preface and a a/n note and 11 people reading the four chapter s of sou search. Please I am begging on hands and knee's....give me some feedback, even if its just on simple word.

Pictures of the cast except one is up. Below this note is Souls searches rough timeline. The chapter that have no summery is not complete yet.

Thank you,

Lily

* * *

**Time Line: **

_**Chapters 1 - 9 (10) - Book I: Immortal Child**_

**Chapter 1: Pregnancies a Bitch - **

_"Edward. Name her Aurora. Aurora Rose Alice Cullen." She said as she got up and leaped out their window not bothering to change her cloths. Edward sighed and looked down. "Hello Aurora Rose Alice Cullen. Please don't kill me for such a long name when you're older." Edward said, causing the others to laugh as well. _

_1 Year Latter....._

**Chapter 2: Something to Protect - **

_She laid in her bed and smiled, her life was perfect. Nothing could bring her down, nothing._

_Famous last words?_

_**Edward's Pov:**_

_I said as I heard my daughter's music booming in her room. She was beautiful, my pride and joy, but the girl had no tact and was as rebellious as a teenager. Being only four this worried us, but Carlisle had said it was just the fact she was half vampire and that she grew at such a rate, to consider it her terrible twos._

_1 Year Latter...._

**Chapter 3: The Volturi -  
**

_With out another word The volturi disappeared. Bella was the first to recover and she looked on, venom filling her eyes, before she let a out a long agonising scream of a feral animal. The Cullen Women where all dry sobbing and the men where confering their wives, while Edward looked on in sorrow. "We will get her back Bella, if I have to die trying, we will get our baby back...._

**Chapter 4: The Pack - **

_Bella clenched her fist at the thought of the Volturi hurting her baby girl. She slowly stood up and took out a small blue flip phone from her pocket. "Bells what are you doing?" Alice asked as she recovered from the shock and emotions of her vision. Bella looked up at her families curious faces she put on her resolve face and said in monotone, "Getting Help..." Rosalie gave a sigh of relief at the thought of someone doing something other then sitting around, though this relief was squished as Bella began to talk again. "Hello Billy, is Jake their?" She asked....._

**Chapter 5: My Lullaby - **

**Chapter 6: Dyeing Inside - **

**Chapter 7: Not my Son, Bitch - **

**Chapter 8: Inside Help - **

**Chapter 9: Leaving Volterra - **

**Chapter 10 - Preface: New Moon Rising **

**

* * *

  
**

**_Chapters 11 - 20 (21) - Book II: New Moon Rising,_**


	4. Back To Forks: Part I

**Summery:**_ **Years have passed since Bella was changed, became Pregnant and gave birth to the newest Cullen. What happens though when Life for their daughter is about to repeat their history?**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 1:** _**Back to Forks**_

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles**

**Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose**

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say**

**Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this  
Every day and all day  
Now how did we wind up this way**

**  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose  
Now how do we get there today  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes**

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say**

**~ Story of a girl by nine days.  
**

* * *

Previously:

_Any ways, my powers are I can read minds like my father, though I only got to read the mind of those nor within 7 miles, Fifteen years ago, before that my only power was Illusions. I could make anyone believe anything, which helped when it was sunny, in other words I could make us appear to glow in the sun instead of Sparkly. Other then that I could make people think there was two or more of me and that was about it. I couldn't really do too much to our appearances and the power held a bit of resistance against Vampires._

_Before today, which is January 25 2036, my family has decided Alaska is a no go any longer and we should move again. Three guesses where; yep, that's right Forks. Can't wait to see how this goes._

_

* * *

__This time:_

**Dream Sequence::**

**_I was back in the place I'd found my baby, sitting their watching, and wondering when I would wake from my nightmare. I watched myself craw towards the babies cries, I knew what would come next and I felt my ghost like self shrink into the past and dream version of myself and I sat inside watching one of my best yet worst memories._**

_The next thing I noticed was the dead corpse of a young man in the corner. The sight made me gag and almost splatter the floor with my breakfast. I hadn't killed the boy, I was sure..from the puddle of water on the floor beneath me my eyes were not red, they were not event the nice Golden color, they were cold black. My throat burned with thirst and I jumped as I heard the cries of a baby, I looked over and sure enough there was a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket. It wasn't very old but it was causing me to lose control, I would not give these monsters the satisfaction. I would not be a monster._

_I slowly crawled over to the baby, this was risky but the baby would freeze to death otherwise. Time like these I was happy my temperature was not as cold as a full vampire. The baby instantly became quite as I held it to my chest, Focusing on staying sane and helping the child so I would not slip and eat it. I was sure this was the reason the baby was here, they wanted me to slip, to drink. I would not, I'd sooner die. I looked down as I noticed the baby pulling on my sports bra. I chuckled, regretting it as my ribs soared in pain. "I'm..sorry Baby. I don't have any milk. I'm so sorry..I'll call you Anthony. Do you like that name?" I asked my maternal instincts kicking into overdrive. I found this ironic, I was only four almost five years old with the body of a eight or ten year mind though was almost as old as my siblings, in physical since anyway._

_I watched as the baby giggled and I thought of ways to keep him alive. It was then I noticed a woman's body, not far from the young boys. A blue checker baby bag was beside her, I knew they had not left it on purpose, but I was thanking god for it. Hopefully it would have milk in it...Before that though I had to make sure to protect Anthony. I pulled the bag towards us and used the last amount of energy I had to put a full illusion on Anthony, a rock, and The baby bag; Now if they came back the rock would look like a dead Anthony, and the bag and Anthony would be invisible to their eyes._

_I looked at the bag and rushed through it. The women must have been very paranoid as their was a knife in the bag along with holy water, and lots of baby bottles filled with milk, each in a small cooler. I took out one and almost blanched when the delicious smell of the baby attacked me. I stopped breathing and the fed the baby..I noticed from the woman's corpse she was blind, which meant their was a dog somewhere. I felt sick about eating dog, but if those monsters had somehow forgot about the carcasses or had underestimated me I would gladly eat the rest. I put the baby done on the soft bag a blanket over him, well two actually and I moved around slowly, pain racking my body every time I moved._

_I smiled as I saw the body of a golden retriever, it looked to have had its neck snapped, the blood would be cold, and dead but it would have to do. I moved over and sunk my teeth into its neck. I almost spit it out at the nasty taste but I had no choice I would do this, Not for myself but for Anthony; For Anthony I would die._

**I gasped as the scene changed. I remembered this place, Chicago, Illinois...the place I'd found my humanity and the place I had almost went back to the volturi in hopes they would kill me. I didn't want to be traped inside this dream version of myself, I couldn't stand the red of my eyes, the looks I got as my past monster fed off them. Like times before I had no choice.  
**

_"Come out, come out where ever you are!" I said in a haunting cold voice. My body was curvy, and petite and though my real age was fifteen, I could pass myself off as a eighteen year old, though my face had always been to young for my tast. For someone to just see a head shot of me they would assume I was 13 maybe even younger, I hated that. My hair was lose and slightly curly, down to my shoulders and thought it was usually more brown then Red, ever since my change to full vampire it seemed to be more red...I hoped it was just a newborn thing. My eyes of course were red, like the blood of my pray._

_I snaped my attention to see the two running, they thought since I wasn't paying attention they could get away, I scuff at this, a small cold laugh bursting from my lips as I send forth my powers. 'Got to get Sydney away from that monster! God help me.' I heard the older males voice. I had found them at the store a day ago and convinced them I needed a place to sleep for two days, posing as a pregnant women did wonders...and thanks to my illusions there was a bump and all. 'Please don't hurt us Abby...Please!' Came the girls thoughts. Abby...it was the name I was using, I couldn't use my real name, in fear those disgusting vegetarians would find me. _

_I watched as my illusions came forward as a large white wolf, with glowing red eyes. The two stoped and came back the other way, but I stepped out of the shadows as they where within feet of me, and the man stoped fear in his blue eyes. I laughed as he put the girl behind him, a fresh one, age 8, I almost couldnt wait. "Stay away from us, Monster!" Travis, The girls father said and I growled snarled and snaped my teeth at him, he instinctly jumped back in fear, just as the illusion lunged at him. I watched as he stepped back and screamed like he was being torn apart. I laughed and looked down to see the girl, Sydney attached to my leg, a memory coming to me..._

_**"Why are your eyes so different?" Sydney asked as she looked up at the beautiful women in front of her. The women had a white dirt shirt on, barely covering a large bump in her stomach, and these bright red/brown eyes, she could see them, but her father had looked at her weird and said she had green eyes not red. I looked down at my soon to be desert and smiled a toothy grin. So she could see through my illusion, at least part of it. Maybe I should turn her? She was 9 years old, not young enough to get me in trouble, not young enough to be considered a immortal child. **_

_**"You'll find out, you shouldn't tell you father that I'm a super hero though." I told her and she cocked her head, "Why?" She asked and I sighed, **_

_** "because I'm not the hero." **_

_I snarled, this brat had a death wish...she had turned ten the day before yesterday...she would be my pet. I would change her and she would help me over throw the volturi...it was a full proff plan..plus I wanted to see what her gift would be. I turned as I heard the chocked sob of the man, and smiled before lunging. I bit him and as he screamed I drank his life from him, he tasted divine, but I already knew Sydney would taste better. I smiled and looked back at Sydney with my bright red eyes and she shrank back. _

_Silently I appeared behind her and wraped my arms around her. I whispered in her ear, "Do you have any last word before you join me, Sydney?" She wrenched and squirmed around, I thought she was trying to get away but instead she looked at me, and I shook it away just as I bit down she whispered. "I could never hate you Abby..I love you." My red eyes widened and I tore my mouth from her as memories of my life came back to me, I fell onto the ground as Sydney thrashed in front of me. _

_End DREAM::_

I woke in a sweat, My wavy brown/red hair falling down my bare back, my sports bra not being much coverage. I breathed in deep breaths, not really needing them and droped my head into my hands at the memories. I had torn apart at the realisation of how I had torn so many life's apart, not only my victims but my family. I had been in deep depression for months after my return, my own regret was leaving Syd..I had thought at the time she deserved a life without me, she was dead because of me, so I left her, in the ally, screaming and alone.

She had found me though, three years latter. She came to Rochester, new York where we were and knocked on our door. She had red eyes, but she looked, torn and saddened. When she saw me she had thrown herself at me screaming Abby over and over again. I had taken her into the forest and told her everything. She didn't hate me, she still loved me like the mother she never had and she wanted to stay with me. I was shocked, I had killed her, at the age of 10 year old, and she still loved a monster like me.

She had met Anthony that day, and she thought of him like a brother, he was younger but not by much. I looked up as she entered, her long blond hair and now golden eyes. She crawled into my bed and put her head onto my chest, as if to listen to my heart. She was the only one I had left, Anthony was now 25 and had married a women named Alexis and lived in England. He had not talked me since I refused to turn him or Alexis almost 7 years ago. If I could rewind time, I would have been selfish, I would have changed them if for the chance to still have my son with me.

"You got to get up Mama..Its time for school." I heard her whisper and I nodded before getting up with her in my arms, I set her down and went to take a shower before getting ready for the first day of school.

**Sydney's Pov::**

I sat in my bed thinking of how this was going to change everything. Moving back to forks, I had never been here before, Forks was before my time as a Cullen. I still have some memories of my human life, but they were mostly filled with Mama's face. Abby, or Aurora as her real name turned out to be was my mother, everything I had dreamed my birth mother would be and hadn't been because of me. I don't really remember my father, my mom told me he was a man named travis, kind hearted to most, but no matter how hard he tried he had never really been kind to me.

It would explain all the scars on my person from my human life, I remembered non but one, and it was on my left shoulder, very close to my heart.

**Memory:**

_"Listen closely Brat, i have aloud this pregnant women a place to stay. You are to sleep in the basement as she sleeps in your room."he spat at the young girl in front of him, unaware that red eyes where watching him from the window. Sydney noticed though and she gulped, "Why are her eyes red?" She asked but regretted it as she was back handed._

_"What have I told you about asking questions freak! Now go before I get angry!" Sydney moved to slow though and she collapsed into pain as the sharp metal of her fathers hunting knife went through her shoulder._

**End memory:**

Thinking back I am happy and surprised Mama had been able to resit the blood, but then again the only reason she had been able to was because of she was shocked and had just eaten before that. I had been so scared after mom took to hunting us, It was the first time I had seen Travis so afraid for not only himself but me as well. It had given me hope, he didn't hate me, but now days I could care less.

I remembered telling mama I loved her before she bit me, hoping she would not kill me and even if she did she knew I didn't hate her. I got the reaction I hoped for and for the first time since her acting I saw real emotions. I saw disgust, self loathing and most of all, sadness. That is all I remember before the flames, when I awoke she was gone. I looked for her for three years, drinking the blood of criminals as that was the only food source I knew off. My power was sort of a two part thing, I could see through Illusions and Shape shift, it helped me get into high school, as I can age my body, but it took me years to get it right, and too use it without getting tired.

I looked up as I heard my mom's scream and jumped out of the bed. I knew this change would cause some of her bad memories to resurface. I hoped it wasn't the ones I thought it was, but then again maybe they where better then the one where Anthony left. I still hear her sobing because of him and Alexis leaving, I had to sympathise with her, I missed my brother to. I didn't understand why she would not change them, but granddad did, as did Grandfather. I had cursed Anthony for months after she feel into depression, didn't he realise what he was doing to her?

I understood why Alex was so quick to accept us and why she wanted to give up her humanity so much, she was dying, Leukaemia is a bitch. Anthony was mostly so mad, not because of mom, but because he could lose Alex so soon after marriage. I was almost to her room when a idea struck me...What if I changed them? I was almost as old as Mama in Vampire years and I had really good control...I shock my head as I entered the room and crawled into bed. Mama would never allow it, and then I lay my head on her chest and Closed my mind to her mind reading abilities before speaking.

"You got to get up Mama..Its time for school." It still amazed us how she had kept the ability to sleep, but she only slept once a month, not wanting to relive her memories. She nodded and got up me in her arms. I sighed as she set me down and moved to take a shower. I walked out the room, heading down to the kitchen, which we really did not use and sat down at the end, my Grandma and Granny (Esme and Bella) Set talking, my Granddad and Grandfather (Edward and Carlisle) where just watching their respected wife, and my aunts and uncles had entered the room. Aunt Rose was dressed a well as usually, a red shirt and a Jean jacket, a pair of black jeans on as well. Alice was beside her in a black shirt and pair of white jeans, her shirt covered by a cropped white jacket.

I sighed and watched my granddad looked at me, 'She had another dream.' I said in my mind as Lyrics drifted through the house from my mothers shower.

_Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice  
Tell me all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

I watched as he sighed and turned as the song continued.

_Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice,  
It was never my choice to feel all alone  
This is my home  
Back up , you don't know if you've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears  
It takes everything I am_

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

I smiled as I heard the water turning off and I with vampire speed went to my room and changed my cloths after aging myself till I looked to be 15 or 16. I put on a Green shirt and a Jean skirt and pair of black pin striped boots. I went back down stairs and smiled at my family, I Sydney Hope Cullen was loved and I was happy with my un-life. I smiled as my mom came down the stairs in a Black shirt a skirt and pair of camouflage boots.

"You guys ready for your first day of Forks high school?" Granny asked, of course I had to call her Bella in school. Mom nodded though I could tell she was a bit nervous. We all grabed our normal school stuff and piled into ether Mama's Blue Volvo or Aunt Rosalie's BMW.

* * *

**A/N:** __

**I hope you all like this chapter. I know I said I would not update until Soul search was finished but I have gotten no feedback on 7 chapter story and I would Like to know if anyone is even liking it. I thought this would make everyone happy so they would maybe review..please.**

_**Sorry you guys, I usually don't start new stories when one is going as well as Sacred Twilight is, but this idea has been bugging the crap out of me for a week so here it is, Aurora Cullen. Please read Soul search to understand and please...Review.  
**_


End file.
